


Bulgarian BonBons

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: The first time Hermione Granger properly met Viktor Krum.Bonbons and Books or Secret sweets with a Seeker!





	Bulgarian BonBons

**Author's Note:**

> Hermiones Haven Rolla-drabble  
> October 2108.  
> Thank you to the Ladies for organising these drabbles.  
> This is my first attempt at writing a Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger story.  
> My Mr Krum is based on the film version, where Viktor is indeed a Bulgarian Bonbon...(Stanislav Lanevski).

It all started over a bag of sweets, Strawberry Bonbons to be precise.

It was forbidden to eat or drink in the library at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

Hermione Granger had been trying to do her charms homework, she couldn't concentrate with all the high pitched giggling going on around her.

Viktor Krum-World cup Quidditch player, Bulgarian seeker, Durmstrang Triwizard champion and handsome wizard was in the Library.

His Fan club had followed him into the library, huffing in annoyance Hermione gathered all her belongings together and placed them in her bag, she got up from the  table and walked along the Bookshelves towards Madam Pince's desk.

As she passed the table where Viktor Krum was seated, a paper bag dropped onto the floor in front of her, she could see the name Honeydukes on it, automatically picking the bag up she placed on the table.

"Here you go...be careful Madam Pince does not catch you with these, sweets are not allowed in the Library!" 

" Thank you...I did not know that, vould you like a sweet?...Strawberry bonbons..."

" I'm afraid I don't eat sweets...well...not very often, my parents are dentists so they don't encourage them." 

" I should not be eating them also...vhat is your name? I haff often seen you here...I'm Viktor, Viktor Krum."

" I'm Hermione Granger."

" Hello, I'm pleased to be meeting you!"

" Good evening." 

he held out his hand to Hermione, as they shook hands a shock went through them both.

Hermione looked straight into his eyes, they were a warm brown, darker than her caramel coloured ones. they looked at each other intensely.

someone coughed and they broke eye contact, feeling a trifle breathless, Hermione mumbled something about having to leave before curfew.

Viktor just smiled at Hermione and said that he would be in the Library the next evening, Bidding each other goodnight, Hermione left the library quickly.

Over the next few nights Viktor and Hermione spoke to each other a bit more, they sat at the same table, she doing Homework and he reading Quidditch books,

He always offered her a Strawberry Bonbon, she nearly always politely declined, but one night Hermione actually ate two Strawberry Bonbons.

It was the night Viktor asked her to be his guest for the Yule Ball, she was shocked but delighted, had agreed straight away, having two Bonbon to celebrate!

They were careful to make sure they were not caught by Madam Pince, who would allow no sweets near her precious books.

Viktor found it difficult to pronounce her name, so she was Her my own to him, even years later when they married he would call her by that nick name.

They would always remember the first time they had met, the instant attraction to each other.

Strawberry Bonbons were the only sweets Hermione would allow her husband and children to have, and no more than two at a time.


End file.
